The present invention relates to devices for obtaining information from a whiteboard or other writing surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for obtaining visual images of the writing surface.
Whiteboards are used commonly in schools, businesses or other gathering locations. Typically, the whiteboard includes a smooth planar surface that is mountable, for example, to a wall or other structure. Pens, typically of different colors, allow one or more individuals to draw on the whiteboard to explain ideas, concepts and the like.
Various systems have been advanced in order to capture and record information written on a whiteboard. For instance, a whiteboard has been designed to include a pressure-sensitive array that senses contact and movement of the pen on the surface. In another embodiment, an ultrasonic sensor is mounted to the whiteboard. The sensor receives ultrasonic signals from transmitters provided on pens or erasers. The sensor triangulates a position of the pen or eraser on the board as the user writes or erases information.
Although the prior art systems have enjoyed some success, widespread adoption of any one technology has not yet been achieved. Significant impediments include the current use of inexpensive whiteboards already installed in many locations. To use some of the systems advanced, these inexpensive whiteboards would have to be discarded and more expensive systems would have to be bought and installed. Although some technologies use current whiteboards, such as the ultrasonic system described above, users must now use special pens, erasers and techniques in order to capture the information.
There thus is a continuing need for a system to capture information on a whiteboard. Such a system would preferably use existing whiteboards, but would not require special pens, erasers, or other techniques that the operator must use or adapt to in order to capture information on the whiteboard.